wrathofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update 0.21
Highlights Against All Odds If your team size falls below six players during a match, the new Against All Odds buff will help to compensate for their loss until they are able to get back into the game. This new feature will behave as follows: * If a team member leaves the game, the system will apply the Against All Odds buff to the remaining players. * The'' Against All Odds'' buff will increase damage done and reduce damage taken. * The Against All Odds buff will be visible upon the player to indicate it is in effect. * The bonus conveyed will scale based on the number of people missing on a team. * The bonus will be removed or adjusted when team members return via lifeline. Beat Your Best The Beat Your Best system will automatically call out anytime you pass a previous best score. This system will work as follows: * During a Scenario when a particular score has bypassed its previous stored best value, the system will display a message indicating a new personal best. * The tracked scores are displayed on your Profile, in the Best Game Stats section of the Overview. * At the end of the Scenario, any scores for the match that were bested will be called out as the new best in the scoreboard. Daily Rewards This patch introduces two big changes to the'' Daily Rewards'' system. The first is a change to how'' Daily Spinners'' act when a player misses a day. The second is the introduction of the Reward Calendar and Bonus Rewards! Details for each of these are as follows: * Players who miss a day will no longer lose all of their built up reels for the Daily Spinner. Instead, they will lose one reel per day missed. * For example, if a player had built up to six reels, and then missed two days, they would return and have four reels and be able to rebuild back up to six in just two days. * When players log in for the first time after the Daily Spinner has reset, they will be greeted by the Reward Calendar. * The Reward Calendar ''shows a player at a glance what they can expect to receive over the next week. This includes spinning the ''Daily Spinner each day and any special extra rewards we’ve sprinkled into the Calendar. * Bonus awards are given out if you login on the specific date they are assigned. Players do not have to login every day to ensure they get them, although doing so would ensure they get maximum rewards from the spinners and never miss a Bonus Reward. * Just click Claim Rewards on the Reward Calenda''r to access the ''Daily Spinner and any Bonus Rewards for the current day. * Logging in has never paid off so well! Nemesis System The Nemesis system is a new system that will automatically track players that have killed you repeatedly and call them out visually as your Nemesis. Details on how to become or get revenge on a Nemesis follow: * If a player dies three times to the same enemy without killing them back, the enemy will become a Nemesis. * Only direct kills will count towards an enemy becoming a Nemesis. * When an enemy becomes your Nemesis the respawn window will call this out. * When a player has become the Nemesis of someone else, by killing them three times without retaliation, that player will be notified they are the Nemesis of the other player. * Enemies marked as a Nemesi''s will be visibly marked by an icon next to their name. * Killing a ''Nemesis grants you Vengeance, clearing the visible mark and removing them as a Nemesis. Direct kills or assisting a kill on the Nemesis will count towards earning Vengeance. * A player that gains Vengeance will gain a buff that will reward them for killing their Nemesis. This buff will restore 100% of the player’s hit points over 10 seconds. Underdog Bonus This patch introduces the concept of the Underdog Bonus. If a player ends up matchmade against enemies of much higher rank and loses, they'll now get bonus experience at the end of the Scenario as a reward for persevering. * The Underdog Bonus is designed to reward players who are put into matches where enemy teams significantly outmatch them based on matchmaking ranks. * The Underdog Bonus scales based on the severity of the difference and whether this difference occurs between one or both of the enemy teams. * The Underdog Bonus, if applicable, will apply before any boosts. The amount of XP given by the Underdog Bonus will be called out in the rewards for the match. Heroes New Hero: Conrad Conrad has arrived! As a Warrior Priest, Conrad charges into battle dealing damage and healing allies, making him a potent front line healer. * Conrad is a solid choice for someone looking for survivability in a Hero, as he has both armor and healing. Beware of enemies attacking with magic from a distance, though! * All of Conrad's healing abilities affect allies around him, so be sure to stay with your group. Conrad is an excellent choice to run shoulder-to-shoulder with other melee-focused Heroes. * As a Warrior Priest, Conrad's healing abilities come from his melee strikes. This means that his heals cannot be Silenced ''- a potent advantage! Free Heroes The following Heroes are considered free and available to all during this week: * Aessa the White Lion * Ikkrik the Gutter Runner * Nethys the Vampire 'General' * Blessed: All Heroes with this effect now gain 4% healing per ally of the appropriate type, up to a maximum of 20%. * Massive Blasting: The proc from this tactic is now correctly recognized as a knockback effect. * Power Unbound: Now requires a 25 Assist Streak, and its duration is now 9 seconds. * Bloodbath: Proc chance increased to 8%. This effect can no longer occur more than once per second. * Carnage: Proc chance increased to 22%. This effect can no longer occur more than once per second. 'Amenadresh' * Amenadresh is now available for rent during a match. 'Volrik' * Unstable Blast: Fixed a bug which could occasionally cause this ability's visual effects to stick even after the effect had ended. Scenarios 'General' * Introduced a system that will attempt to compensate a team while they are down team members, until such time as they return. See the section on Against All Odds for details. * When a Scenario is ready, players will now get a message that will allow them to enter the match directly or wait up to 20 seconds before they enter the match. This was added to allow players to finish what they were doing before entering the Scenario instead of being yanked away instantly. * When finishing a match, the system will now suggest that solo players that did well in the match group together by offering to join everyone together as a ''Warband. *At the end of a Scenario, the display of winners has been changed to call out which team was in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. Black Fire Pass *A buff icon and timer are now visible while carrying a Rune. User Interface * Added messaging for the new Beat Your Best feature. * Added messaging and visual indicators for the Nemesis system. * Added buff indicators for the new Against All Odds buff, if applicable. Store *Conrad the Warrior Priest has been added to the Store. * Longer lasting Boosts were introduced last week in the store. * A new Starter Bundle containing Felicia, Glowgob, Ikkrik, Ikkrik Silentdeath (Skin), a Large Mastery Scroll Pack, and a 7 day Gold Boost is now available on the store. Please see the warning on the bundle to ensure you don’t purchase it if you already own these Heroes. * Ornate Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. * Wood Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. * Look for new items to appear on the store periodically! Lobby 'Chat' *Sending a /tell while in Warband chat no longer reverts you back to Lobby Chat. *Pressing Enter while on the reward or spinner window will no longer set focus to the chat window. 'Profile' *When a player receives new Trophies, the Trophies section will be called out and the new Trophies will be highlighted on the Trophy wall. *When viewing other players' profiles, the page will now indicate if they are a friend or on your ignore list. *Added an option on the'' Last Game Stats'' screen to invite teammates into a Warband if the team did well in the game. Choosing this option will send out invites to the teammates, giving them the option to join together and keep on dominating. *Fixed a bug where the right clicking on a name on the Last Game Stats screen past a certain position would not bring up the context menu. *Fixed a bug where sorting the Last Game Stats screen could cause right clicking on a name to open a context menu on the wrong player. 'Help' *The Survey has been updated and includes all new and different questions! Please head over and check it out. Even if you’ve done previous surveys, your feedback on this survey is important to our continued improvement. Thanks in advance. 'Settings' *Added key bindings to initiate Team and All chat in Scenarios. The default keybindings are ‘U’ for Team chat and ‘Y’ for All chat. Category:Patch Notes